


Crave

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3,700 words of porn.   Horny didn't even begin to describe it. Couldn't. She was burning, restless. Her body felt swollen and heavy when she moved; twitchy and uncomfortable when she was still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://distant-dreamer.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**distant_dreamer**](http://distant-dreamer.dreamwidth.org/) who won me in the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/help_haiti/profile)[**help_haiti**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/help_haiti/) auction earlier this year. Yeah, I'm a little late. Oh, and this fits the _15\. Want_ prompt [here](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/24067.html).

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ga: derek/meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek/meredith), [grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy)  
  
  
---|---  
  
Crave.

  
Title: Crave  
Author: [](http://lone-lilly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**lone_lilly**](http://lone-lilly.dreamwidth.org/)  
Pairing: Meredith/Derek  
Rating: NC-17 for language and sex  
Spoilers: None after S6.  
Summary: 3,700 words of porn.  
Notes: for [](http://distant-dreamer.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**distant_dreamer**](http://distant-dreamer.dreamwidth.org/) who won me in the [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/help_haiti/profile)[**help_haiti**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/help_haiti/) auction earlier this year. Yeah, I'm a little late. Oh, and this fits the _15\. Want_ prompt [here](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/24067.html).

  
Meredith Grey was horny.

No, that wasn't right. Horny didn't even begin to describe it. Couldn't. She was burning, restless. Her body felt swollen and heavy when she moved; twitchy and uncomfortable when she was still. It had been all she could do to make it through her day, her mind distracted from even the simplest tasks as she counted down the hours until she could go home.

To Derek.

She knew she was ovulating and that could at least partially explain the mounting thrum inside her body but she also knew it was so much more than that.

She wanted her husband in the worst sort of way and it had more to do than just mere biology. He was alive, his body getting stronger with every day they put between them and the massacre that almost took him away from her. And they were trying. Not in the capital T sort of way where they scheduled sex on their Blackberrys and she peed on a stick every morning, but they were trying nonetheless. And she couldn't get enough of him. Didn't want to.

She wanted everything he could give her. Wanted him inside her. Wanted to be a part of him in a way that nobody could destroy. The fact that today they could also create another child, well. It only made her hotter for him.

All things considered, it had probably been a good thing there'd been no surgeries with her name on them, but spending the entire day in the gallery watching Derek operate successfully on a supposedly inoperable tumor had been its own unique torture. His confidence and skill in the operating room was rivaled only by his prowess in the bedroom and she had intimate knowledge of both. She knew what he was capable of, knew what that sort of single-minded intensity of his could do when unleashed.

And it was just as she was fantasizing about him taking her over that very operating table while he extracted the last of the winding tentacles from his patient's brain that he happened to glance up, finding her instantly with his dark, piercing gaze.

Oh, she loved that look. It was intense. It reminded her of the way he watched her when she took him in her mouth, his breath catching deep in his throat as he played with the loose strands of her hair that curtained out over her shoulders. It was more than just an I've-seen-you-naked look. It made her want to beg for it.

But then his attention had returned to the patient in front of him and she'd been left alone with her itchy, hot skin and her wicked, dirty fantasies to keep her company the rest of the day. She had sworn to herself she'd make sure he knew just how much she wanted him the very first chance she got, certain they'd barely make it inside the door of their house before they were all over each other. Assuming she kept her hands to herself on the car ride home and she was making no promises.

Those lofty goals, however, had amounted to nothing more than just that. Bailey had found her in the gallery an hour before her shift was over and demanded she cover the Pit until one of the other residents could take over. Something told her Bailey wouldn't give a damn that her biological clock had taken up ticking so loudly her body throbbed with it. No was not an option.

So, she had begrudgingly retreated to the emergency room, texting Derek to let him know she'd be home later than planned. And then she had proceeded to make sure every intern in the Pit knew to stay out of her way. Hell hath no fury like a woman denied.

A sentiment someone should have passed onto her husband.

Because Derek? Derek was _reading_ when she finally made it home and he barely even glanced in her direction when she told him she was going to take a shower. She lingered in the doorway for a moment hoping he'd catch on before turning on her heels with a sigh when he never looked back up.

This so wasn't going to work, she thought to herself as she let the soap suds cascade down her body. The water was deliciously hot and if her perfectly edible husband wasn't twenty feet away, she might have considered taking care of her needs herself but... Screw that. She _was_ going to take care of them. And so help her God, Derek was going to join her in that endeavor.

She'd ached for him all day and she was tired of waiting.

  
____

He hadn't been completely oblivious to her earlier. He'd seen the way she was watching him all day which is why he had never allowed himself more than that one glance up at the gallery. He couldn't risk his patient's life by letting himself be distracted by the images his wife could so easily conjure up with just one naughty look. But he'd felt her staring at him after that, felt the heat of her gaze as he pretended to ignore her as surely as if she had been there behind him pressing her slender, eager body up against his.

He'd pretty much expected she'd be waiting for him in the locker room when he was done like she had so many times before, but she was nowhere to be found. He'd thought to look for her anyway, high on the success of cutting and needing a place to expend all that leftover energy but then she had texted him to tell him she was going to be working longer and he figured the moment had passed. It wouldn't be the first time hot sex had taken a backseat to a hotter surgery. He couldn't really blame her. They were both guilty of that.

The shower turned off and a moment later he heard the sink running as she brushed her teeth. He knew her nightly routine like the back of his hand. Next, she would slip into a pair of mismatched pajamas and slather lotion over her hands and face, finishing the regimen by brushing her hair out of its ponytail. It was simple. A habit. And he loved that he knew these things about her, that they had finally settled into a life. He knew that he sometimes took her for granted, but never this homey normality between them. He relished it. Craved it. Especially since he'd been shot. It was moments like this that made him so glad he woke up every morning.

Grateful.

He was married to the love of his life and they were going to have a baby one day and they had survived unspeakable horrors just so they could get to this place where they fit.

Smiling to himself, he placed his book on the night stand and leaned across the empty bed to set their alarm just as the bathroom door opened, a wall of steam dispersing into the much cooler bedroom.

"What time do you need to--" he started to ask but then he caught sight of her, propped against the doorjamb, completely naked except for a tiny pair of black boycut panties. Her arms were crossed over her bare breasts and one of her knees was bent so that her toes rested against her other foot and damn him if that look wasn't back in her eyes.

The one that said she would happily eat him alive if he'd let her. And oh, how he wanted to let her.

He grunted softly, the sound more of a hum than anything as he took her in, her body still glistening with condensation from her shower so that she practically glowed in the soft light of the bedside lamp.

Well, then. Maybe the moment hadn't passed after all.

"You look like you want something," he pointed out rather obviously and she smirked as she started walking toward him. He sat up and shifted on the bed, mesmerized by the way she swayed her hips, her breasts moving tantalizingly underneath the weight of her arms and he had a hard time forcing himself to look back up to her face.

Especially when she came to stand right in front of him, her legs tucked neatly between his own as she dropped her arms so he could see all of her bare skin. He drank her in, breathed in the sweet clean smell of her soap and felt the flush of her skin like a furnace.

"I do," she purred, her eyes twinkling when he finally dragged his gaze back up to hers. She bent her leg so that her knee pressed lightly against his thigh and he raised his hands to her waist to steady her.

"And what would that be?"

She leaned into him and her hands rested on his shoulders, her fingers tangled with his hair, tickled the sensitive skin behind his ear. "I want you to fuck me, Derek."

Her head tilted to the side and she smirked as she issued her challenge.

"Hard."

____

Her husband really was so easy.

He was hard already against her knee and she watched his gaze darken at her words, knowing exactly the effect they had on him. The effect _she_ had. She could bring this gorgeous, arrogant man to the floor with a few batted eyelashes when she wanted. And damn if she didn't get off on that.

"I think that could be arranged," he growled softly and she bit her lip as she deliberately brushed his erection with her knee.

So easy. Not that she had any problems with that whatsoever.

"Oh, good," she sighed and watched as he cupped her breasts together and pulled her closer to his mouth so he could flick his tongue over one tight little tip before finding the other one. He let her look, making sure she could see everything as his tongue swirled, teased, then drew her deep into his mouth, making her legs buckle underneath her at the onslaught.

She hissed his name and he sucked her harder as he pulled them both onto the bed, her body sprawling over his as she pushed her weight up on her hands and knees. Derek was like a machine at this, a god, a specially trained soldier who could decimate entire villages with his skill. He knew exactly how to work her, when to back off and when to push her further than she thought she could go. He'd long ago learned every trick of her body and he was relentless in his expertise, winding her up into a panting mess with only his mouth, tongue, teeth.

She groaned and her back arched when he grazed the very sensitive flat of her nipple, her head falling weightlessly on her shoulders. Already, she was close to the edge and they'd only been going at it a handful of minutes. Fuck, he hadn't even kissed her yet and already she was grinding against him, her arms shaking with the effort of keeping her suspended above him.

"No," she protested, buckling her knees against his waist and grabbing onto his shoulders as she pulled them down, down until her back was on the bed and he was on top of her now. He grinned down at her wolfishly, knowing, and nipped at the pulse in her neck before he began to wind his way down her body.

" _No_ ," she tried again and he laughed as he laved at nipples he'd made raw while his fingers pushed underneath the waistband of her panties.

"Yes."

He was onto her plan. She may have started this tonight but she'd made sure he knew what she really wanted when she dared him to fuck her and she couldn't alter his course. He was going to toy with her, tease her, torture her until she was mindless with it. Begging. And then and only then would he fill her up.

His mouth followed his hand and she squirmed, her fingernails digging into his scalp as she tried to bring him back up to her face.

"Derek," she whined when he peeled the soaked lace of her underwear away from her hips, down her thighs, and then tossed them aside without any regard to where they landed.

"Fucking! I want, ohhh," she shuddered, his tongue spearing her folds in one broad swipe that sent her entire body spasming.

No! No coming yet. She wanted him inside her first. She'd been too empty, too wet all day to endure any more of it. And this, this was... he was.

God, he was good at this part too. All of it. But this part especially. She kicked her heels deep into the mattress, trying to brace herself. "I want you to fuck me."

He laughed again, deep and rumbling against her clit where he happened to be re-enacting the same drama he'd played out on her breasts, pulling the tiny engorged tissue between his lips and suckling hard enough to make her thrash before releasing her.

"I'm getting you hot."

"I am hot!" She shrieked and she didn't care who heard her. "Plenty hot. Burning. Melting!"

"Then you're almost ready," he teased and she hated him. He was evil. Evil and ruthless and an ass. An evil, ruthless ass who was licking her now like a cat with a bowl of cream, and oh, holy fuck, she was ticking like a bomb ready to go off every time the rough pad of his tongue stroked her frenulum.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

He settled in then with intent, and she hated him. Hated him so much because she knew she didn't stand a chance when he found her clit again and built her up until she was practically sobbing with the need for release, the past twelve hours coalescing into one breathless, glorious moment when she shined bright for him and then her world shattered into a million diamond-edged shards of ecstasy.

"Bastard," she panted through gritted teeth, her chest heaving and legs trembling as he lapped at the arousal pooled on her thighs.

"You love every second of it," he challenged and God help her. She really did.

____

"Get naked."

He swiped her hand away from the drawstring at his waist and pushed himself off her gorgeous, convulsing body until he was standing beside the bed, grinning down at her. "Gladly."

He hooked his thumbs under his waistband before changing his mind and running his palm up his erection, watching her eyes narrow as they followed every moment.

"Too slow," she announced, not in any more mood to be played with apparently, and then she was on him, unsteady legs vaulting her up against him as she crushed her mouth against his own and tugged furiously at the knot before giving up and shoving both his pants and boxers down his hips.

She had him in her hand before he could even pull his shirt off, the two of them stumbling backward, kissing, biting until the edge of her dresser bit sharply into his lower back but he didn't care. There was nothing gentle about the way she was handling him and he knew he'd been right to read her mood tonight. She didn't just want to be fucked, regardless of what she said. He knew her kinks well enough now to know that when she got this worked up, she wanted the whole dirty, sweaty ride.

He spun them until she was the one pressed against the dresser and he lifted her up to its surface, the two of them knocking books out of the way as she tightened her legs around him and pulled him with her hand.

He broke the kiss to find her neck, nipping at the tender flesh of her earlobe, suckling it just underneath it in that way that made her shiver against him.

"What do you want, Meredith?" he hissed against her ear when she twisted her palm around him, milking a droplet of pre-ejaculate from his member before slipping her hand back down his length. He could feel himself twitch in her hand and he rocked his hips steadily against her, not quite granting her the control she wanted. "Tell me."

She sighed and her heels dug into his ass as he reached for her breast again, finding the nipple and tugging on it just as she moved him into place between her legs.

"You know what I want."

"Tell me," he demanded and slipped his hand under her ass, pulling her forward at the same moment their eyes met. He was inside her then and she squirmed, trying to force him to move, to thrust, to take her like she wanted but he held still, mesmerized by how dark and endless her eyes were.

She was impossibly tight in spite of how wet she was and he felt his dick throb as she clenched around him.

"I want you to fuck me," she whined breathlessly, the words ending in a surprised gasp when he moved against her, pushing himself deeper inside her, so deep his pelvis ground against her own. "Like that, Derek."

"Like this?" He pushed inside her again and she groaned so he did it a third time to see if she'd make the same noise again. She didn't disappoint, her head falling back against the mirror with a thud as she released his shoulders to brace herself against the edge of the dresser.

"Yesss," she moaned and he didn't stop, quickly finding a rhythm that had him driving into her as the furniture groaned in protest, every thrust into her body forcing her hard against the mirror which thumped against the wall supporting it. She kept time with the noises she made and there was no way in hell the whole house wasn't getting the whole Meredith Getting Fucked auditory experience just then. She was chanting his name, cursing, demanding in senseless syllables that he move faster. Harder. And he was doing his goddamned best to give her what she wanted.

Her second orgasm thundered through her before he could even try to put it off, her body arching so hard against his he nearly lost his hold on her. Shifting her in his arms, he had enough presence of mind to know there was no way he'd be able to keep up the pace she was begging for like this. She was practically hanging off the dresser as she tried to meet his thrusts and his legs were already quivering with the weight of keeping them both from falling to the floor.

Tightening his grip on her waist, he gathered her to him, intending to move them back to the bed where they'd started out but she shifted along his length, pulling herself up so she could wrap her arms tight around his shoulders and kiss him and he decided to hell with the bed.

The wall was closer.

____

Holy. _Fuck._

She was impaled on his cock and _God_ , impaled was such a good word, wasn't it? It described the sensation exactly. He impaled her, stretched her, speared her. Split her wide with his sex and she was trapped between his body and the wall and she could feel him nudging her cervix he was so fucking deep.

This was all she had wanted all day long, to be face to face with him as he filled her, as he drove her body up an endless incline of nonsensical thoughts and sensations.

He wasn't even so much thrusting now as _grinding_ , his cock massaging her inner walls as she rocked her hips in a rough, twisting motion that matched his own. She couldn't even speak from the pleasure of it, could only moan and hum and _whine_ at how good it was and hope he could translate all of those animal noises into something that let him know if he ever stopped she would kill him.

Not that he was doing much better in the verbal department. He'd only managed the first syllable of her name and held onto it like a mantra, each of the individual letters beginning to blend together into one endless expression of ecstatic bliss.

She clutched at his shoulders, felt her nails dig into the skin there but she didn't care. It didn't matter. All that mattered was the way he was making her feel, the fire spreading through her body that told her this orgasm wasn't going to be anything like the previous two. It was going to destroy her. Obliterate. She would crumble under the impact of it and nothing would be able to save her.

She didn't want to be saved. She wanted this man and this moment and nothing else.

He pushed her up, up. She stopped breathing, stopped thinking. She tensed in anticipation. Vaguely she was aware that he was beginning to come already but she was suspended there on the cliff for an impossible eternity and then when she thought she couldn't bear it any longer, she let go.

  
____

"Bad day?" he murmured against the sweaty skin of her neck. He was pretty sure they'd been standing there, intertwined against the wall just like this, for days but he couldn't find the energy to move. He was spent in every way imaginable and her body was so warm pressed flush against his. Who needed to move anyway?

"Ovulating," she sighed and pressed a sleepy kiss to his shoulder.

He grinned as he tightened his arms around her. "I love biology."

She laughed and her breath was warm against his cooling skin. "Mm. Seriously. The payoff is definitely worth a day of torture."

He smiled and nuzzled her neck. Only time would tell if biology was working in their favor or not, but he couldn't be too disappointed if they had to chalk the evening up to baby-making failure. It sure was a hell of a lot of fun to practice.

"We should go to bed," he offered quietly, dropping kisses along her jaw.

"We should," she nodded and tilted her head to grant him better access. Her fingers trailed down his spine idly and he shivered.

"In a minute?" he clarified when neither of them made any move to extract themselves from each other.

She shrugged. "Whenever."  



End file.
